Transformers Decepticons
| genre = Action Adventure | modes = | ratings = | platforms = Nintendo DS | media = | requirements = | input = }} Transformers Decepticons is a video game based on fictional alien robots, Transformers. This version follows an alternate plot of the movie. Most prominently, while the Autobots version has missions in the Arctic, the Decepticons version contain desert missions taking place in a Qatar military base. Gameplay The game consists of four large virtual locations, semi-destructible environments and enemies in the form of local law enforcement and opposing Transformers. Only cars and other robots may be destroyed. "Hazard levels" denote the extent of attack the player character comes under based on how much destruction they perpetrate. Glowing spots on the map denote mission markers, which come in two varieties - twenty-three story missions, which further the game storyline, and thirty-four challenge missions, for players to test their skills. The game also features a slight RPG element in the form of XP, gained by destroying enemies and completing missions, which steadily increases players' levels (up to 20), unlocking new abilities and increasing stats. While a select number of missions allow players to take control of five of the Autobots or Decepticons featured in the movie, for the majority of the game, the player will control the "Create-A-Bot," a customizable generic Transformer whose alternate mode the player can determine by scanning any one of over thirty-five vehicles found throughout the game locations. The games utilizes the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection for the "AllSpark Wars" online campaign, which pits players of the two different versions of the game against each other. Players are able to download one new special single player challenge each day and earn points upon its completion. Their score is then uploaded to a server at the end of the challenge and the side with the most points at the end of the day (Autobots or Decepticons) wins the "battle". The first side to win seven battles wins the overall "war" and a new war begins. However, if the Autobots and Decepticons win at least one piece each, a "tiebreaker match" will be played until the whole Allspark is under control of either side. Players earn Wi-Fi tokens for their involvement, which will unlock additional vehicles and cheats for use while playing the main game. Despite the aforementioned Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection support, multiplayer death-matches are limited to localized wireless play. Also G1 Starscream, a somewhat improved Starscream, is a secret form for the custom character in the Decepticons version, while countered by Skydive in the Autobots version. Both can be obtained by earning 2500 tokens through Wi-Fi play, and can be downloaded at target. Characters * Steven Jay Blum voices the Create-A-Bot, the main playable character, commonly referred to as "Starscream's Pet" by the Decepticons, who rightfully believes that Megatron is leader of the Decepticons. He is commonly mistreated and fully unaware of it e.g. When Starscream arrives in Hoover Dam he knocks the latter down and exclaims his orders of destruction. He is the only Decepticon who was killed by Megatron if excluding Starscream. He was killed by Megatron for being too weak to function after a battle with Starscream. * Keith David voices Barricade, an old war veteran (differing to the film, making him much like G1 Kup). He originally never actually liked Decepticon Create-A-Bot as he was Starscream's follower and wasn't in favour of him. He eventually treats him with more respect and lets him in on the team's actions. He is most commonly depicted as the leader until the most powerful Decepticon's return from absence into power. He was killed by Starscream while attempting to turn him in for treason. * Noah Nelson voices Blackout One of the largest Decepticons. Blackout is commonly used for transport, seen transporting Decepticon Create-A-Bot and Barricade during some missions. While you would think Blackout would be the first Decepticon in the game like the film, he is not- He is fourth (Third if you include the glimpse of him at the end of Tranquility 1). Blackout was killed by Starscream when he tried to reclaim the AllSpark. He is the only Decepticon that didn't fight a boss in this game, although in the Autobot version, he was in a boss battle twice (1st was fighting Jazz, 2nd was fighting Ratchet) * David Sobolov voices Brawl, the top bruiser for the Decepticons. Brawl is much like a child in this version, as he acts like one, claiming Barricade to be no fun when he would not let him destroy any incoming convoy tanks coming in a certain mission at Hoover Dam, and when they interrogate one of those tanks, he chases it gleefully as he fires at it, resulting in it blowing up. Brawl mentions destroying Tyger Pax, referencing the prequel. Brawl is nor killed or seen or heard from by the end of the game, leaving people to question his disappearance, but he faced Ironhide and then he is no longer heard from after Starscream defeats Barricade, he might or chances are, since Brawl did not assist Megatron in retrieving the Cube and killing Starscream, he was never killed by Starscream. However, when Create-A-Bot is about to be killed by Megatron, he mentions that Barricade and the others were killed, and others does not account to only one Decepticon(Blackout), Brawl is most likely to be killed by Starscream as Create-A-Bot could not mean Starscream but it is possible he presumed Brawls death as he was also opposing Starscreams side and create-a-bot may just have concluded his death as Brawl makes no contact with him after killing Ironhide. * Daniel Ross voices Starscream, the second-in-command of the Decepticons and eventual main antagonist of the game. He does not appear, much like Megatron, until late into the game. Starscream believes he is the Decepticon's true leader, although he only has control over one person and early in the game too, his Protégé, the Decepticon Create-A-Bot. This version of Starscream is probably his most treacharous incarnation. He is killed by Megatron for betrayal and defiance. Also his G1 repaint form, like the toy, is a Target exclusive. * Frank Welker voices Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons. He has majority of the in-game Decepticons on his side, with Barricade taking control of the situation. Soon hand he is revived, as he is the only one who could ever pull Starscream out of power and likely execute him. Once revived he kills Jazz first of all, then he kills Optimus Prime and then Starscream, for he betrayed his leader and lastly he kills Create-A-Bot because of his weakness. He is the only known Decepticon to have survived through to the end of the game, as he was never killed during the events of the game. Plot Casino Fair Create-A-Bot arrives on Earth and Starscream tells Create-A-Bot to assist Barricade in investigating a faint Decepticon signal that originated from the planet. The first half of this level serves as a tutorial for the player. At the end of the tutorial, Create-A-Bot scans a pickup truck and uses his navigation skills to drive to a parking lot to meet Barricade, who has been guiding him through the entire tutorial, but he is not there (The Rookie). Barricade radios in, tasking Create-A-Bot with destroying public property to lure the Autobots out of hiding. 4 Autobot drones show up, but are all killed. The Autobot Create-a-Bot from Transformers Autobots shows up but is killed as well. Create-A-Bot now goes to Tranquility to meet up with Barricade (Hazing). Tranquility (1st visit) Create-A-Bot meets Barricade in Tranquility and has to destroy 3 cars. But once he destroys one, police cars appear and Create-A-Bot has to destroy 3 of them. He then learns that the Decepticon signal came from Starscream's predecessor, Megatron. He then gets struck by Barricade for calling him a joke (Beware of the Locals). Later, Barricade reveals that he tracked an Autobot to Tranquility but he's in hiding. After scanning and destroying some cars, the Autobot gets flushed out and killed by Create-A-Bot. The duo learn that the Autobot Bumblebee has found a lead on Megatron's whereabouts. Barricade leaves to tail Bumblebee, and Create-A-Bot reports to Starscream of his findings (Robots in Disguise). Unfortunately, Barricade has trouble finding Bumblebee due to interference from the police. Create-A-Bot volunteers to distract the police from them, which he succeeds in doing (The Diversion). Barricade eventually pursuing Bumblebee through Tranquility, but learns that the Autobot is distracting him from the humans. After knocking Bumblebee unconscious, Barricade learns that the Autobots have retrieved a file called Project: Ice Man that has information about Megatron. He has Blackout take Create-A-Bot to the Quatar desert to rendezvous with Brawl (Stings Like a Bee). Quatar Desert Create-a-Bot scans a new form: a helicopter, and destroys 5 jets, 5 tanks, and 5 helicopters so that Blackout can cut off the human's communications (Decoy). After doing so, Blackout has a limited amount of time to scan the info about Project Ice Man, which he succeeds in doing (Blackout at Quatar). Brawl is then sent to destroy the surviving convoys before they reach a village for backup (Leftovers). Create-A-Bot, Brawl and Blackout then prepare to destroy the SOCCENT military base until Ratchet shows up with reinforcements ready to defend the base. Create-A-Bot battles Ratchet and defeats him and Ratchet flees. Some dialog goes on with Starscream and Create-A-Bot about the Allspark and Megatron while Blackout and Brawl take out the last of the Autobots. After this, they head back to Tranquility so Barricade can decipher the file (Ratchet Retalliation). Tranquility (2nd Visit) Create-A-Bot is tasked with destroying all of the Sector 7 defense systems deployed all over Tranquility to buy Barricade time to decipher Project: Ice Man, which he barely succeeds in doing (Torching the Welcome Wagon). Brawl, meanwhile, has to protect 8 generators, and has 4 turrets to help him protect the generators from Sector 7, so S7 can't destroy them (Code Breaker). Then the Autobots land on Earth, and Create-A-Bot is sent to destroy 3 Autobot drones at different locations. Then he decides to take down Bumblebee to distract Optimus Prime. Bumblebee is then captured by Sector 7 (Reinforcements). Hoover Dam Brawl takes out 3 communication dishes and plants 4 bombs along the dam. Just when Brawl is about to plant the fourth bomb, an Autobot drone steals the last bomb. Brawl kills the Autobot and brings a tank to Barricade for interrogation (Communication Breakdown). Create-A-Bot reveals to Barricade that the AllSpark is on Earth and that Starscream wants Create-A-Bot to kill Megatron before Barricade can revive him, so that he can retrieve the AllSpark without having to challenge Megatron. The Decepticons vow to revive Megatron and destroy Starscream for his treachary. Barricade proceeds to destroy a nearby bunker to locate information on how to get into the dam. Two Autobot drones show up, and both are killed. Barricade learns that S7 has teamed up with the Autobots and locates a way into the base (Cover Your Six). Blackout then flies Barricade to a radio tower and shoots the top off and drops Barricade inside, where he finds out that Megatron has been kept frozen by Sector 7 and starts the thawing sequence (Tag Team). Sector 7 and the Autobots start swarming Megatron, causing Barricade to send Create-A-Bot to protect him. Megatron eventually frees himself and learns of Starscream's treachary (Megatron's Return). Blackout, meanwhile, is sent to retrieve Megatron's weapon chip, which is being shipped out via a military convoy. Blackout manages to retrieve the chip and returns it to Megatron, who makes a speech about "dining on the sparks of all Autobots", "reducing Starscream to a pile of scrap metal", and recovering the AllSpark. Brawl then tells everyone that Bumblebee has taken the AllSpark and he's heading for Tranquility (Get the Chip). The Decepticons head for Tranquility to revover the AllSpark, but then Megatron is shot out of the air by a missile turret. Jazz arrives and reveals that he destroyed the bombs that Brawl planted along the dam. Megatron destroys the turrets, along with a group of Autobots, and pursues Jazz all the way to a radio tower, where Megatron battles Jazz, killing him with a headshot (Ambush). Tranquility (3rd visit) Megatron arrives in Tranquiliy and orders the Decepticons to destroy the city in order to fin the AllSpark. Brawl prepares to do so, but then Ironhide shows up. After a brief fight, Brawl manages to kill him (Street Brawl). Meanwhile, Starscream pursues Bumblebee for the Allspark. Starscream trails Bumblebee to a mall parking lot and kills him, taking the AllSpark. Blackout shows up to turn Starscream in for treason, but is shot in the chest and killed. Barricade shows up as well and tries to avenge his fallen comrade, but Starscream fatally wounds him in a duel before escaping. Create-A-Bot arrives and Barricade tells him, "Now, you see what it means to be a Decepticon" before he dies (Starscream's Betrayal). Angered at the loss of his friend, Create-a-Bot pursues Starscream but is delayed by 50 spark drones and 5 Autobot drones. Meanwhile, Optimus Prime shows up to fight Megatron, but is killed. Starscream shows up and wounds Megatron, challenging him to a fight with the winner leading the Decepticons before fleeing. Megatron and Create-A-Bot then pursue Starscream to the Casino Fair (Sibling Rivalry). The Final Showdown Create-a-Bot tries to knock the Allspark out of Starscream's hands by hitting him in the back several times, in which he is successful. Create-a-Bot slams the AllSpark into Starscream's chest, brutally wounding himself, but barely wounding Starscream. Megatron shows up and Starscream takes flight. Megatron pursues Starscream, eventually killing Starscream and destroying the AllSpark. Then Megatron returns to Create-A-Bot and kills him for "being weak". The game ends with Megatron flying away (presumably back to Cybertron). Online community Transformers Autobots and Decepticons feature an integrated online community which is designed by Spiral Design Studio and developed and managed by Agora Games. The site features detailed player profiles, allowing users to view several in-game player stats such as destruction points, deaths, and enemies destroyed. Community forums allow players to communicate with one another, and also facilitate regular contests in which players compete in various Transformers related activities - both in-game and out - for prizes. Like many video games with an online component, Transformers DS promotes a teamwork oriented aspect through the use of clans. Players may choose to become the leader of their own clan or join one of the hundreds of clans already available. While clans were initially restricted to 10 members, this restriction has since been lifted, allowing an unlimited number of players to join a clan. Clans are ranked against other clans on their side based upon their contributions. Transformersgame.com/ds, the site for the game made by Agora games, occasionally holds contests. They hold in game contests which put the best players in a match of skill for a certain period of time (Its gone up to about a week once). While most contests only result in getting a title for the site, some contests hold a prize of a transformers toy. There have been other types of contests revolving around writing, drawing, and photo taking, that prizes will vary in. Reception Decepticons fared well at Metacritic. Gamespot reviewed it somewhat positively, but cited that it is too short. External links References Category:2007 video games Category:Transformers (film) video games Category:Activision games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo DS-only games Category:Video games based on films